Algorithm of Love
by Himekazeera
Summary: SasuHina Days Love 2018 Tema : Yin dan Yang Frontend Developer dan Backend Developer seperti Yin dan Yang. Mereka mengerjakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan berlawanan, tapi mereka saling melengkapi. Sebuah website tidak dapat dibangun jika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka.


**MASUK READINGLIST-DAFTAR BACAAN WAJIB VOTE SEMUA CHAPTER!**

 **Algorithm of Love**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **Writing for SHDL 2018**

* * *

"Aaaaargh!" jerit Hinata frustrasi dari _Work station_ -nya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak cocok menjadi _programmer_." Ujar Sasuke datar –ada sedikit nada menghina di dalamnya.

Hinata mendelik tajam pada laki-laki berambut raven berantakan di seberangnya. _Work station_ mereka hanya dibatasi kaca tebal dan jalan kecil berlapis karpet, jadi Hinata bisa melihat jelas keadaan teman kerjanya. "Diam kau Uchiha! Aku akan membuktikan padamu tidak hanya laki-laki yang bisa menjadi _programmer_!" Hinata kembali memperhatikan kode-kode pada layar komputernya.

Sasuke hanya menggedigkan bahu tak peduli, "Terserahlah. Asal kau tidak terus mengumpat dan membuat telingaku sakit." Sasuke menyalakan musik dari komputernya dengan _speaker_ kecil.

Hinata merasa semakin frustrasi mendengar musik dari komputer Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke! Bisa kau kecilkan musikmu itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Bisa."

Kini giliran Hinata yang mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis kode pada _code editor_. Hinata mengerang pelan karena Sasuke masih belum mengecilkan volume musik anehnya itu. " _Damn you!_ " umpat Hinata lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati meja Sasuke.

"Bisa kau kecilkan volume musikmu?"

"Bisa."

"Itu belum kau kecilkan!" erang Hinata.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, "Kau memintaku untuk mengecilkan volume musik ini?" Sasuke menunjuk _speaker_ nya dan Hinata mengangguk, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Aku pikir tadi kau hanya bertanya."

Tangan Hinata gemas ingin mencekik leher Sasuke, berbicara dengan sesama _programmer_ seperti berbicara dengan komputer, harus jelas dan lengkap tidak boleh ada kata bias ataupun salah pengucapan.

"Setidaknya, kita bekerja sama –hanya- untuk hari ini." Hinata berusaha menampilkan sebuah senyuman, dalam hati Hinata ingin mengumpat pada rekan kerjanya yang sudah seperti musuh itu. "Kecilkan musikmu agar aku bisa mengurangi rasa frustrasiku lalu aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat. Dan kau tidak perlu mengomentari penampilanku yang sudah mirip zombie ini."

Itu ide brilian, Sasuke langsung mengganti _speaker_ nya dengan _headset_ _gaming_. Sejak kemarin Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan penampilan Hinata karena membuatnya tidak fokus menuliskan kode pada komputernya. Sasuke pikir jika ia mengomentari penampilan Hinata, wanita itu akan memperbaiki penampilannya, nyatanya malah semakin kacau.

Penampilan Hinata benar-benar berantakan. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa tersisir rapi, kali ini terlihat kusut dilengkapi jepitan kertas diberbagai sudut. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin terlihat mengerikan dengan kantung mata tebal yang menggantung di bawah matanya. Lupakan eyeliner dan eyeshadow yang biasa menempel pada wajahnya.

Penampilan Sasuke tidak lebih baik, rambut ravennya yang biasa menantang gravitasi terlihat lepek dan berantakan. Kantung matanya tak kalah tebal dengan milik Hinata. _Work station_ Sasuke bahkan sangat berantakan dengan beberapa gelas bekas kopi berjajar di samping _keyboard_ nya.

Sudah tiga hari -sejak hari Jumat-, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Shino. menginap di kantor. _Launching website_ dan aplikasi pemesanan hotel Ryoukuma akan dilakukan besok –hari Senin- tapi masih banyak _bug*_ di sana-sini.

Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan _Senior_ _Frontend Developer_ , mereka mengalami masalah pada _responsive design_ –kemampuan website untuk tampil optimal dan nyaman dilihat saat diakses dengan perangkat apapun-.

Hinata dan Shikamaru bekerja sebagai _Senior_ _Backend Developer_ , mereka mengalami masalah dalam pengambilan data. Semua jumlah total harga kamar saat _checkin_ mendapat harga yang sama, Hinata tahu ada masalah dalam sistem penarikan data tapi Hinata masih belum bisa memperbaikinya.

Sedangkan Kakashi bekerja sebagai _Technology Manager_ dan Shino bekerja sebagai _Quality Assurance_.

Hinata tersenyum dengan lega lalu kembali ke mejanya. Baru saja Hinata menemukan _bug_ yang harus ia perbaiki tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Hinata berang.

"Tidak ada wanita yang menjadi _programmer_."

Hinata menggebrag mejanya dan mendatangi meja Sasuke. "Kau tidak bekuliah di tempat yang cukup bagus?" tanya Hinata dengan nada menyindir, "Hingga kau tidak pernah melihat wanita mengerjakan _coding_?"

"Cih! Jelas aku berkuliah di tempat terbaik di Konoha." Balas Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata -pura-pura- tak percaya, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jika kau lulusan dari universitas terbaik kau pasti layak menjadi seorang _programmer_. Kau pikir, kau layak menjadi seorang _programmer_?"

"Tentu saja aku ... "

"Kau tidak layak! Kau hanya mengandalkan wajah tampanmu untuk mendapatkan _client_!" tukas Hinata.

Sasuke tidak merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Hinata, dia justru tersenyum menggoda sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. "Jadi kau mengakui jika aku tampan?"

Hinata membelalakan matanya dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, "DALAM MIMPIMU!" Hinata kembali ke mejanya dengan perasaan kesal.

Begitulah interaksi antara Hinata dan Sasuke selama lima tahun terakhir. Percakapan mereka hanya diisi dengan umpatan, sindiran dan sarkasme. Jarang sekali mereka berbicara dengan normal. Bukan berarti mereka berbicara dengan bahasa CSS, HTML, PHP, Java, atau Phyton.

Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke kantor The LeafShare dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tidak ada satu pun dari orang kantor yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum Hinata dan Sasuke bekerja. Yang mereka ketahui sejak awal Sasuke dan Hinata selalu bertengkar.

 _Frontend_ dan _Backend Developer_ itu seperti Yin dan Yang. Mereka berbeda tapi saling melengkapi.

Tugas _frontend developer_ adalah mengurus tampilan _website_. Ibaratnya mereka adalah resepsionis di sebuah gedung yang harus memasang wajah ramah karena berhadapan langsung dengan _user_.

Sedangkan tugas _backend developer_ adalah memastikan sistem _website_ berjalan dengan baik. Pekerjaannya di belakang layar dan berhubungan dengan fungsi dan data. _Backend developer_ juga bertugas sebagai satpam yang menjaga sistem dari serangan _hacker_.

Sasuke selalu menganggap jika dirinya dan _frontend developer_ lain di seluruh dunia adalah Yang. Sebagai matahari yang menyinari kehidupan pemrograman yang suram. Sasuke mengandalkan wajah tampannya untuk mendapatkan _client_ , itu membantu memajukan The LeafShare dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin percaya diri menyebut dirinya Yang.

Tapi bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah Yin, membuat hidupnya suram dan kegiatan membuat program menjadi tidak menyenangkan. Karena selalu mengganggunya di tempat kerja. Entah mengapa laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak terima jika ada _programmer_ wanita di dunia ini.

Bagi IT _Departement_ , Hinata adalah Yang, membawa cahaya dan angin segar bagi semua penghuninya. Hinata satu-satunya _developer_ wanita yang dapat mereka lihat. Wajah Hinata pun tidak kalah cantik dengan pegawai wanita di bagian lain. Sedangkan bagi mereka, Sasuke bukan Yin ataupun Yang, tidak ada bedanya Sasuke dengan _programmer_ lain. Dia tetap saja _geek_ meskipun memiliki wajah tampan.

 **ALGORITHM OF LOVE**

Satu jam kemudian Hinata sudah menyelesaikan semua _bug_ -nya. Dan membiarkan Shino melakukan _testing**_

Hinata pergi ke toilet untuk sekadar mencuci wajah dan melepaskan penjepit kertas pada rambutnya agar masih layak disebut manusia saat meninggalkan kantor. Meskipun dia sudah tidak layak disebut manusia normal karena manusia normal tidak akan menginap di kantor selama tiga hari berturut-turut dan bekerja lembur di hari minggu.

Setelah dari toilet Hinata berjalan menuju _pantry_ , kerongkongannya terasa kering. Di sana ada Kakashi yang tengah membuat secangkir kopi.

"Hey Bos!" sapa Hinata.

"Oh hey." Balas Kakashi sambil mengaduk kopi di gelasnya. "Kau harus langsung pulang Hinata." Ujar Kakashi.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Penampilanmu menyedihkan, _sangat_." Kata terakhir terdengar seperti bisikan

Hinata tertawa ringan lalu menenggak minumnya, "Kau merasa miris karena tidak dapat melihat wanita cantik di ruanganmu?"

"Demi Kami-sama Hinata!" Kakashi nyaris berteriak, "kepalaku hampir pecah karena mendengar perdebatanmu dengan Sasuke setiap waktu. Setidaknya jika kau pulang kau bisa mandi air hangat di _onsen_ jika bisa kau pergi ke spa agar besok saat _launching_ penampilanmu lebih baik. Dan aku tidak perlu mendengarkan perdebatan mengerikan kalian."

Hinata menggedigkan bahu lalu berjalan meninggalkan _pantry_. Hinata akan melakukan apa yang diminta Kakashi, dia akan pergi ke _onsen_ lalu ke spa. Tapi sebelum itu, dia akan mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu hanya _sandwich_ isi ayam cincang, onigiri dan kopi yang masuk ke dalam pencernaannya. Hinata merindukan _hot chocolate_ dan _cookies_ buatan Hanabi.

Sebuah getaran pada saku celana mengurungkaan gerakan Hinata menyentuh tombol lift. Nama kakaknya terpampang dengan jelas. Ah kakaknya pengertian sekali dengan menawarkan diri menjemput Hinata di kantor. Dengan girang Hinata langsung menelepon Neji sambil masuk ke dalam lift.

 **ALGORITHM OF LOVE**

Saat Hinata pergi ke toilet ...

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana penampilan Naruto saat ini, karena di hari biasa pun penampilan maniak rubah itu selalu amburadul, apalagi disaat dikejar _deadline_ seperti sekarang.

"Hn?"

"Kau dan Hinata, sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer, "Maksudmu?"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, "Maksudku kau selalu mengganggunya, menghinanya, meremehkannya," Naruto menjeda, "apa kau membencinya?"

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak membencinya."

"Lalu?" kini giliran Shikamaru yang dibuat penasaran.

"Aku hanya _iseng_ entah mengapa, aku senang membuatnya kesal, wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang kesal." Sasuke tertawa pelan, hal yang tidak biasa terjadi.

"Ke _iseng_ anmu itu jahat, Sasuke." Ujar Shino ikut bergabung dalam obrolan.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Dia terlihat biasa saja dengan apa yang kulakukan." Semua lelaki dalam ruangan itu memang tidak peka, tapi Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan ketidakpekaannya.

"Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana orang-orang memandang pekerjaan seorang _programmer_ , apa lagi dia seorang wanita," Ujar Shino, "kau pikir itu mudah?"

"Lima tahun Hinata berusaha keras agar bisa diterima di sini, belum saat kuliah." Ucap Shikamaru, "Hinata terus bekerja keras saat kau meremehkannya, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia pantas berada di sini." Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling sering berinteraksi dengan Hinata dibanding orang lain di The LeafShare karena mereka mengerjakan sesuatu yang sama.

"Meskipun _programmer_ menggunakan logika bukan perasaan, tetap saja, Hinata itu perempuan yang memiliki perasaan lembut." Ujar Shino.

Sasuke terdiam, mengingat kembali apa saja yang sudah ia katakan pada Hinata. Mungkinkah Hinata memendam rasa sakitnya selama ini?

"Dia begitu mirip dengan Shion." Ujar Sasuke setelah keheningan melanda ruangan itu.

"Kau masih mengingat gadis itu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Jadi kau masih berusaha melupakan Shion?" tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari pada rasa cinta yang terbawa oleh seseorang yang sudah tak bernyawa, dengan raga yang sudah hancur lebur oleh tanah." Ujar Shino.

Sasuke enggan mendengarkan ucapan teman-temannya, rasanya menyayat jiwanya. Sasuke pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju lift. Ia akan membeli kopi, setidaknya itu membantu otaknya berpikir dengan baik.

 **ALGORITHM OF LOVE**

Saat keluar dari _coffee chop_ , Sasuke melihat Hinata tengah berdiri sendirian di lobi. Sepertinya gadis berambut indigo itu tengah menunggu seseorang.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata, tak berapa lama sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan lobi dan Hinata langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, mobil itu jelas terlalu jantan untuk dikendarai ayah Hinata –yang seingat Sasuke sudah berumur-. Apa mungkin Hinata dijemput kekasihnya? Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengeluarkan umpatan. Apa haknya mengetahui siapa yang menjemput rekan kerjanya?

 **ALGORITHM OF LOVE**

Sore hari Hinata baru sampai di rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor, Hinata sengaja mengajak Neji menemaninya ke _onsen_ dan spa.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Hiashi yang tengah duduk di teras sambil menyesap tehnya, "sudah tiga hari kau tidak pulang, Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mencium pipi sang ayah, "Ada _deadline,_ tou-san."

"Sasuke pasti mengganggumu lagi." Ujar Neji yang ikut duduk di samping Hiashi.

Hinata menggedigkan bahu, "Begitulah, tak masalah hanya tinggal menghitung jam aku berada di sini."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku hanya pergi sebentar, dan pasti akan kembali."

Hiashi mengangguk lalu mengusap rambut Hinata, "Apa kau sudah berpamitan pada kaa-san?"

"Aku baru akan berpamitan, aku sengaja kembali ke rumah sebelum menemui kaa-san, setidaknya aku harus memakai baju yang lebih pantas." Hinata menunjuk penampilannya yang mengenakan blouse berwana _broken white_ dan rok payung berwarna hitam. "Aku ingin tou-san ikut." Hiashi tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan putri kesayangannya itu.

 **ALGORITHM OF LOVE**

Pemakaman Konoha. Tempat itu seminggu sekali Sasuke kunjungi, meskipun sedang dikejar _deadline_ , Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi salah satu makam di sana. Sasuke meletakan sebatang bunga lily putih di atas batu nisan.

Sasuke duduk dengan menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan, "Hai Shion, apa kabar?" tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungimu, aku sedang mengerjakan proyek yang cukup berat." Sasuke menarik napas dengan berat, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu aku menyakiti seorang wanita yang tidak bersalah?"

Sasuke terus bercerita tanpa menyadari jika wanita yang sedang ia bicarakan tengah memperhatikannya.

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sasuke tengah bersimpuh di hadapan sebuah makam. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli, tujuannya kemari untuk berpamitan pada mendiang ibunya bukan untuk ikut campur urusan Uchiha menyebalkan itu.

Saat Hinata turun –setelah berdoa di makam ibunya- Sasuke masih berbicara di depan makam itu. Dengan kebaikan hatinya, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan membaca nama yang tertulis pada nisan. Miko Shion, nama itu tertulis pada nisan. Hinata menyimpan setangkai mawar merah di samping tulip putih yang sebelumnya diletakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongkak, Hinata hanya diam dan ikut berjongkok, tangan Hinata bertaut di depan dadanya –berdoa. Sasuke terdiam, wajah Hinata terlihat tenang saat sedang berdoa.

"Dia Shion, sahabat masa kecilku." Ujar Sasuke saat Hinata selesai berdoa.

"Lalu?"

"Dia jatuh cinta padaku, tapi aku tidak dapat membalas perasaannya. Karena menuruku lebih nyaman menjadi sahabat dari pada kekasih." Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Sasuke, "Lima tahun lalu, sebelum bekerja denganmu. Dia dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, Shion menolak perjodohan itu karena masih berharap padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, sampai akhirnya dia bunuh diri dengan menyayat nadinya tepat di hari pernikahannya."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya berusaha meredakan bibirnya yag bergetar. Hinata tidak pernah tahu jika Sasuke memiliki sisi yang -bisa disebut- menyedihkan.

"Saat melihat tubuhnya masuk ke dalam mesin kremasi, aku tersadar jika aku menyebabkan dia mati dan ... aku baru sadar jika aku mencintainya."

"Kau terlalu dangkal memaknai cinta." Ujar Hinata setelah terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. "Kau tersesat dalam perasaanmu sendiri. Sepertinya yang kau rasakan bukanlah cinta," Hinata sengaja menggantung ucapannya, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan dalam, "tapi rasa bersalah."

Hinata bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang sedikit kotor. "Kau tidak perlu menangis, kau hanya perlu memaafkan dirimu sendiri." Baru saja dua langkah Hinata menjauhi Sasuke, langkahnya terhenti karena lengan Sasuke mencekalnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata dan mencium bibirnya, Hinata hanya membalas pelukan Sasuke tanpa berniat membalas ciuman Sasuke. Terkadang saat jiwa seseorang hancur, mereka hanya perlu sebuah pelukan untuk menenangkan jiwanya.

"Kau sepertinya berpengalaman tetang cinta." Ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya –tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata-.

"Tidak, aku hanya berusaha menyeimbangkan algoritma*** dan perasaan."

"Apa kau tidak ingin membantuku menemukan jalan keluar dari perasaan yang salah?"

Hinata menggeleng lalu menyentil dahi Sasuke, "Kau selalu membanggakan dirimu sebagai _programmer_ hebat, gunakan algoritma terbaikmu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu." Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau lama sekali," ujar Neji saat Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Neji penuh selidik.

"Hanya membahas jalan yang sesat," Hinata menggedigkan bahu.

Neji memutar bola matanya sebal, terkadang bahasa yang Hinata gunakan sulit untuk Neji pahami. Padahal Hinata bukan seorang penyair yang sering menggunakan kata-kata aneh.

 **ALGORITHM OF LOVE**

 _Launching website_ hotel Ryoukuma bejalan dengan lancar, anggota _IT Departement_ pun merayakannya dengan acara makan-makan di kantor. Tapi pekejaan mereka belum selesai, karena sebuah _website_ adalah sesuatu yang dinamis, sesuatu yang berubah-ubah. Mereka harus melakukan _maintenance****_ dan para _senior_ _developer_ akan memberikan tugas itu pada para _junior_ _developer_.

"Mari bersulang untuk merayakan selesainya _project_ hotel Ryoukuma." Seru Naruto dengan semangat 45. Semua anggota IT pun bersulang.

Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang, "Ke mana Hinata?"

Semua orang terdiam. Seingat Sasuke ia tadi masih melihat Hinata saat berada di hotel Ryoukuma. "Tumben kau menanyakan anak gadisku?" tanya Kakashi. Hinata dianggap anak gadis kesayangan Kakashi dan anggota _IT_ _Departement_ pun tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"Kau kehilangan seseorang untuk dihina?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, padahal kemarin sore mereka baru saja berciuman dan sekarang gadis itu menghilang seolah tak terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

"Hinata akan pergi ke luar negeri malam ini." ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjukan WhatsApp-nya pada Sasuke. Pesannya berisi Hinata ucapan pamit dan maaf dari Hinata karena tidak bisa ikut perayaan karena harus bersiap pergi ke Wina, Austria nanti malam. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika Hinata tidak ada, kantor ini menjadi suram." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada yang dapat dilihat." Lanjut Naruto, "Wajah tampanmu tidak berguna, Sasuke." Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto.

"Tapi, telingaku menjadi lebih bersih karena tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata pedas dari Sasuke." Ujar Shino.

Sasuke enggan membalas ucapan Shino, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali ke _work station-_ nya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **ALGORITHM** **OF LOVE**

Nyaris tengah malam Hinata sampai di bandara, diantar oleh Neji, Hanabi, dan Hiashi. "Semoga kau sukses di Wina." Ujar Neji sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Arigatou, Nii-san."

"Berhati-hatilah di sana." Ujar Hiashi, Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Cepatlah kembali Nee-chan." Wajah Hanabi sudah bersimbah air mata.

"Aku bahkan belum pergi, Hana-chan. Kau sudah memintaku untuk cepat kembali." Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Aku akan merindukan Nee-chan!" Hanabi langsung memeluk Hinata.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hanabi, Hinata pun berjalan menuju _security checker_. Namun baru saja Hinata hendak memberikan kopernya pada petugas bandara, Sasuke datang dan langsung memeluknya, Hinata yang kaget pun hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Aku minta maaf, selama ini sudah menyakitimu." Bisik Sasuke, "kumohon kau jangan pergi."

Neji yang hendak mendekat pun mengurungkannya karena Hiashi mencegahnya, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu." Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mata Sasuke.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, "Meskipun kau bersujud sekarang, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Aku akan tetap pergi." Hinata menantap tepat pada mata Sasuke, "Hapus air matamu, apa alasanmu menahan kepergianku? Kau merasa kehilangan karena cinta atau kehilangan kebiasaan?" Hinata mundur satu langkah agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi, "Yang kau keluarkan apakah itu air mata bersalah atau air mata cinta?"

Hinata berbisik, "Pastikan dahulu semuanya sebelum aku kembali, itupun jika aku kembali."

Seperti _dejavu_ , Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hinata juga tak menoleh pada Sasuke.

Hinata tidak pernah membenci Sasuke, meskipun laki-laki itu selalu menganggu dan menghinanya. Bagi Hinata setiap hinaan Sasuke adalah pecut untuk mendongkak semangatnya menjadi lebih baik. Hinata tahu Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang baik, hanya saja ia tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya karena terjebak dalam rasa bersalah selama bertahun-tahun.

Hinata baru mengetahui alasan Sasuke menghindarinya atau bahkan mengusirnya. Karena ciri fisik Hinata mirip dengan Shion. Sasuke pasti berusaha keras melupakan Shion tapi saat melihat Hinata usahanya sia-sia.

Biarlah kali ini Hinata bertingkah jahat seperti ucapan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu harus diberi pelajaran dan Hinata memerlukan waktu untuk memastikan perasaannya.

 **ALGORITHM OF LOVE**

Sudah enam minggu berlalu sejak kepergian Hinata ke Wina. _Workbalance_ Sasuke yang sudah kacau, menjadi semakin kacau dengan ketiadaan Hinata. Sasuke hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat WhatsApp, itu pun Hinata membalas berjam-jam kemudian, setiap Sasuke mengajak _video call_ atau sekadar bertelepon Hinata selalu menolak dengan alasan sibuk. Hinata bahkan tidak menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan di sana pada Sasuke.

Sebelum Hinata pergi ke bandara, Sasuke kembali mengunjungi makam Shion. Sasuke duduk di sana hampir satu jam berharap mendapatkan pencerahan namun Sasuke tidak mendapatkan apapun. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menceritakan masalahnya pada Itachi, kakak yang selalu mengajaknya bertengkar itu menyarankan agar Sasuke sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya dan meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

Jika sanggup Sasuke bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata. Pukul 8 malam Sasuke berangkat ke bandara, selama beberapa jam Sasuke habiskan waktunya untuk menyusun kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan pada Hinata. Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh terus berada di dalam mobil selama berjam-jam tanpa tahu kapan dan dari gerbang mana Hinata akan berangkat. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menanyakannya pada anggota _IT Departement_ , tapi mereka pasti akan curiga.

Nyaris tengah malam, Hinata dan keluarganya keluar dari mobil SUV yang kemarin menjemput Hinata. Sasuke bisa melihat teman sekelasnya saat SMP –Neji berbicara dengan Hinata. Sasuke mencengkram kemudi dengan erat, pikiran dan hatinya masih berperang.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih mengikuti kata hatinya, tepat saat Hinata akan memberikan kopernya pada petugas bandara, Sasuke langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan menerjang Hinata. Sasuke mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikirannya, namun yang ia dapat adalah jawab menohok hati dari Hinata. Bahkan Hinata mengatakan jika ia tidak yakin akan kembali.

Sasuke mergangkan kedua tangannya, sudah satu minggu Sasuke menginap di kantor. Sasuke tidak sanggup berada di rumah, selama lima tahun terakhir Sasuke menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan memikirkan Hinata, setelah gadis itu pergi kegiatannya memikirkan Hinata semakin menjadi. Setidaknya dengan berada di kantor, Sasuke bisa mengisi malamnya dengan mengerjakan _coding_.

" _Hackathon*****_ tahun ini benar-benar luar biasa."

Sasuke menengokan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, ia seperti mendengar suara Hinata. Sasuke mengembuskan napas dengan kasar, sepertinya imajinasinya sudah berkembang terlalu jauh.

"Aplikasi untuk menghapus kode-kode tidak berguna itu sangat bagus, itu membantu para _programmer_ agar tidak mengalami _disillumentation pharse******_." Kali ini giliran suara Kakashi yang hinggap pada pendengaran Sasuke.

Suara tawa Hinata terdengar, "Setidaknya aku bisa membawa nama negara kita di dunia pemrograman internasional."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat Kakashi tengah berdiri di depan _work station_ Hinata. "Aku bangga padamu." Ujar Kakashi, "Selamat datang kembali ke The LeafShare." Kakashi pun pergi menuju _work station_ -nya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika seseorang yang mengisi _work station_ di seberangnya adalah Hinata.

Hinata mengenakan _inner_ tanpa lengan berwarna ungu gelap dibalut _cardigan_ tanpa lengan dengan pola kotak-kotak berwarna ungu. Rambut Hinata yang biasa digerai, kali ini diikat _pony tail_. Hinata belum menyadari jika Sasuke memperhatikannya, Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada anggota _IT Departement_ lain. Kali ini Kabuto, Sai, dan Gaara juga hadir di kantor.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan mendekati _work station_ Hinata. "Hinata ... kau kembali?'

"Oh ... hai Uchiha menyebalkan." Ujar Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan retoris dari Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mematung memperhatikan penampilan Hinata, "Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali ... "

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa tidak ada yang mengatakan padamu jika aku pergi ke Wina untuk mengikuti _Hackathon_ tingkat internasional?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Bukankah _Hackathon_ hanya diadakan satu minggu? Kau menghilang satu bulan lebih, Hinata!" Sasuke sedikit menaikan suaranya.

Hinata menggedigkan bahu, gadis berambut panjang itu memang mengikuti _Hackathon_ selama seminggu lalu memanfaatkan cutinya –yang tidak pernah ia ambil selama bekerja- untuk liburan di Austria dan negara sekitarnya. "Kenapa? Apa aku kurang lama menghilang dari hadapanmu?" tanya Hinata, "atau kau merindukanku?"

Telak!

Tanpa berkata-kata Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata hingga kursi Hinata mundur dan menabrak pembatas _work station_. Dasar laki-laki itu seenaknya memeluk Hinata. Sasuke menjadi cengeng.

"Kau kehilangan orang untuk dihina?"

"Astaga! Aku sudah meminta maaf tentang itu saat kau akan pergi. Kenapa kau masih memikirkan itu? kau belum memaafkanku?"

"Haruskah aku memaafkanmu?" tanya Hinata sarkastis, "kau sudah menyamakanku dengan orang yang sudah mati."

Sasuke bergeming, Hinata mendorong Sasuke hingga pelukannya terlepas. "Pergilah, aku tidak ingin membantumu mencari jalan, karena saat kau sudah menemukannya, kau akan tetap menganggapku musuh."

Sasuke langsung berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Tidak, aku sudah menemukan perasaan yang pasti. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke lugas dan cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh dari anggota IT _Departement_ , bahkan Naruto sengaja memukul-mukul sebuah kursi kayu yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Sai dan Kakashi tidak berhenti bersiul.

"Terima! Terima!" ujar Shino, Gaara, dan Kabuto sambil bertepuk tangan. IT _Departement_ berbalik mendukung Sasuke karena mereka sudah melihat perubahan Sasuke selama ketiadaan Hinata.

"Tidak ada penerimaan apapun!" ujar Hinata tegas, "apa yang kalian lakukan? Kembali ke _work station_ kalian!" Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi galak seperti sedang datang bulan bahkan tidak ada pengecualian pada Kakashi.

Anggota IT _Departement_ mendesah kecewa bersamaan dan kembali ke _work station_ masing-masing. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat Hinata, "Kembali ke _work station_ mu!" Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai menyalakan komputernya.

Dengan wajah menunduk dan perasaan kecewa, Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju _work station_ -nya. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengintip Sasuke dari balik bulu matanya, baru kali ini Hinata melihat teman kantornya yang paling menyebalkan berekspresi seperti itu.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada IM masuk di sudut dekstopnya, Sasuke mengabaikannya paling isinya hanya pemberitahuan dari Kakashi tentang project terbaru mereka. Tapi, IM masuk itu terus datang bertubi-tubi, Sasuke pun kesal dan membukanya.

Sebuah _coding_ game _pixel_ versi beta, Hinata yang mengirimkannya. Bukan IM grupnya tapi IM personal.

 **Hinata** : Jika kau ingin mengetahui jawabanku, temukan _bug_ pada _coding_ itu dan selesaikan permainannya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata dari balik monitornya, gadis itu tengah fokus entah berpura-pura fokus mengerjakan sesuatu pada komputernya.

Hinata mendapatkan _template coding game pixel_ dari teman setimnya yang berasal dari Indonesia. Dan ia mengerjakan _game_ itu disela waktu luangnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Sasuke menyeringai lalu mergangkan kedua tangannya sebelum mulai mencari _bug_ pada _coding_ an yang Hinata berikan. Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke berhasil membereskan semua _bug_ , tanpa melakukan _testing_ Sasuke langsung memainkan _game_ itu. _Game_ itu menceritakan seorang kesatria yang harus menyelamatkan tuan putri yang terkurung di sebuah menara.

Sasuke sesekali tersenyum saat memainkan game itu, kesatria itu begitu mirip dengannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengalahkan raja monster dan menyelamatkan Hinata. Lalu sebuah tulisan muncul pada layarnya. "Hinata _Accept You In Her Heart_."

Seketika Sasuke berdiri hingga kursi yang ia duduki mundur ke belakang, "Hinata! Aku mencintaimu!"

" _Shut up,_ Uchiha!" ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang merona.

Begitulah kisah para _Senior Frontend_ dan _Backend Developer_ , cinta memang emosi terkuat yang dimiliki manusia bahkan bisa mengalahkan pemikiran manusia yang begitu diagungkan.

 **END**

*Bug: Cacat pada program/coding

**Testing: pengujian sebuah program

***Algoritma: Urutan pemecahan masalah dalam pemrograman/pemecahan masalah berdasarkan logika

****Maintenance:Perawatan/perbaikan jika sebuah mengalami error atau maslah.

*****Hackathon: Acara bekumpulnya para programmer, project manager, Ict Researcher untuk membangun sebuah program untuk menyelesaikan masalah tertentu.

proses pembuatan aplikasi hanya berlangsung beberapa hari.

******Disillumentation pharse: Saat kode-kode yang ditulis tidak ada gunanya.

No Comment ah hehehehe


End file.
